


Beaten

by shnuffeluv



Series: Whumptober 2019 [28]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fist Fights, Gen, Sensory Overload, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Unsympathetic Morality | Patton Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-10-28
Packaged: 2021-01-06 01:22:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21218222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shnuffeluv/pseuds/shnuffeluv
Summary: For Whumptober Day 28. Deceit is in sensory overload when he gets attacked.





	Beaten

Deceit could feel every last blow that came to him like an explosion on his skin. It was bad enough that he was in sensory overload, now Patton had gotten angry with him and had decided to hit him? What did he even _do_ to bring this on?!

The blows kept coming and Deceit fell to the floor, head swimming. He needed this to stop, to just _stop_ for five seconds, he needed...he needed a break. He needed some time to himself. He needed to make sure he wasn't in sensory overload for the rest of his life. Please...

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the [LLF Comment Project](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/llfcommentproject), which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
> 
> [LLF Comment Builder](https://longlivefeedback.tumblr.com/post/170952243543/now-presenting-the-llf-comment-builder-beta)
> 
> This author replies to comments. If you don't want that, leave "whisper" somewhere in your comment and I'll leave it be.


End file.
